Breaking Point
by BookNNNerd1218
Summary: #4 - Because everyone has a heart, as well as a breaking point. Isabel Kabra included. Rated T for too much angst. One-shot. Isabel-centric.


***Revised***

**Hey everyone, this is my first 39 Clues fic and I hope you like it. I made this story because I am tired of seeing fanfictions about Isabel Kabra being heartless, and escaping prison, and joining the Vespers to defeat the Cahills. People need to picture Isabel differently in my opinion. I think everyone has a heart and Isabel is included. This story actually kind of made me like her, and I wrote it...So I hope you see her in a different light as well, and like my story! It didn't really turn out the way I had it planned in my head, but I like it the way it is. **

**NOTE: If you have not read the whole series, be warned, there are spoilers in this story. The idea wouldn't leave me alone, so you can't blame me if you haven't read the whole series.**

**NOTE #2: Thanks for the rewording SqueakyDolphin6!**

_Title: Breaking Point _

_Genre: Angst_

_Rated: T_

_Summary: Because everyone has a heart, as well as a breaking point. Isabel Kabra included._

**_This story is dedicated to my friend, Eclipse du Couer, because she is awesome like that._**

* * *

><p>~Breaking Point~<p>

_**I do not own The 39 Clues.**_

* * *

><p>Isabel Kabra never imagined her life would turn out like this. Stuck in a prison cell, hating the way she had lived her life when she was free. She never wanted to be held captive, never to be freed from this hell hole. All she wanted was to be remembered as the most important person in the world. She didn't want to live a life that everyone would soon forget. She wanted to have a legacy that would never end. She wanted to outshine all of her ancestors, especially Benjamin Franklin.<p>

What she didn't realize, was that she went about trying to accomplish her goal the wrong way. She wouldn't accomplish anything by killing people, for secrets never stayed as secrets. They always got out, and the bigger the secret, the worse the consequences were. She did have it better than some people. She wasn't on death row, waiting to be called out to be executed, but this was almost as bad. She wouldn't be executed, but she will die someday, lonely in a prison cell.

She had been here for months, and she had just recently come to terms with the fact that she wasn't ever going to get out. She would never get to see her kids grow up into magnificent adults, full of life and energy. She would never get to see her own daughter on her wedding day, or meet her son's future girlfriend, whom he would propose to and someday marry. Isabel might not have shown it, but she loved her kids much more than her goal of being the most powerful person in the world. She always had, but her Lucian instincts pushed that fact away from her mind when the clue hunt was introduced. The clue hunt broke her family apart, never to be brought back together. The worst part wasn't the fact that she wouldn't get to see them grow up, no, not that. It was the fact that they would grow up without her help, all the while hating her every fiber, and she hated herself for that. She had shot her own daughter, her flesh and blood, her little girl whom she had worked so hard to give a comfortable life. Not one person would ever visit her, she would never be able to see a familiar face, let alone one of her family members. She knew she wouldn't deserve it, even if it did happen.

Guilt washed upon her, as Amy and Dan's faces flashed in her mind. She would never get to apologize for ruining their lives, for trying to kill them, and for not being the person she should have been. This was her breaking point, she soon realized. She had never admitted to herself that she was felt horrible about killing Amy and Dan's parents, and she had never intended to. But deep down, she knew what she had done was wrong. She would never forgive herself for it. Neither would Amy or Dan and that thought shattered her heart.

That day, Isabel Kabra changed into a completely different person. She became fragile, defeated even. She lost her spunk, her drive to move on and live her life the way she wanted. The way she thought she wanted. Isabel Kabra gave up on life. The fact that she had come to terms with her guilt was a shock in itself, but giving up on life was unheard of. Nonetheless, if felt great, like a huge burden was lifted off her shoulders. For the first time in a very long time, Isabel Vesper-Hollingsworth cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>~Because losing everything is never planned, nor expected, and sometimes, it happens to people with the best of intentions, even though it didn't seem that way.~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I intentionally used her maiden name in the last part only. Let me know if I made any mistakes and I will be sure to correct them! Thanks~<strong>

**Review?**

**SIDE NOTE: Yes, I know she is OOC! I did that on purpose! You do not need to tell me. I know. Tell me, would you stay in character if you were alone, stuck in jail, never to come out and knowing that everyone you knew hated you? I know I wouldn't.**


End file.
